


Softly, gently

by Elissa



Series: On Kisses [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: Non esistono suoni ‘accoglienti’, lo sai. È un’invenzione umana, sinestesica, per convincersi che la vita non sia un’accozzaglia di casualità, che ci sia qualcosa per continuare ad andare avanti oltre il pompare del sangue nelle vene e dell’ossigeno nei polmoni. Un’illusione di determinismo per ancorarsi all’esistenza, per poter dire: ecco, è qui che appartengo.Eppure, quando apri la porta del 221B e ti immergi nel rumore di Rosie che sbatte due blocchi alfanumerici tra loro e John che prepara il pranzo, nessun altro aggettivo ti sovviene, eccetto ‘accogliente’.





	Softly, gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gipsiusy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/gifts).



> A Giusy,  
> perché questa realtà è dura, ma ce ne sono di più soffici,  
> e spero che anche solo immaginarle possa aiutarti a cambiare quella attuale

Non esistono suoni ‘accoglienti’, lo sai. È un’invenzione umana, sinestesica, per convincersi che la vita non sia un’accozzaglia di casualità, che ci sia qualcosa per continuare ad andare avanti oltre il pompare del sangue nelle vene e dell’ossigeno nei polmoni. Un’illusione di determinismo per ancorarsi all’esistenza, per poter dire: ecco, è qui che appartengo.

Eppure, quando apri la porta del 221B e ti immergi nel rumore di Rosie che sbatte due blocchi alfanumerici tra loro e John che prepara il pranzo, nessun altro aggettivo ti sovviene, eccetto ‘accogliente’. Naturalmente, parte del tuo cervello lavora immediatamente per rettificare l’affermazione, ma va bene così. Il fatto che il tuo primo pensiero sia stato tanto sentimentale non ti tange più come avrebbe fatto un tempo. Apparentemente, la mente è in grado di lavorare bene anche senza reprimere le emozioni; anzi, hai scoperto che risulta più semplice quietare le urla dei propri sentimenti quando serve, se si promette di ascoltarli al momento opportuno.

Rosie ti viene incontro, uno dei blocchi ancora tra le manine e un sorriso entusiasta che ti stupisce come la prima volta che lo hai visto. Afferra il tuo pantalone con la mano libera, in uno di quei segnali che hai ormai imparato a decifrare, e allora la sollevi, con un sorriso che ti tende le labbra tanto da fare male, mentre affondi il naso nella sua frangia. Lei sembra contenta di giocare con le frange della tua sciarpa, mentre ti fai strada con attenzione verso il divano, dove ti siedi con la bambina in grembo.

Non parla molto, Rosie; è normale, per la sua età, specie considerando che il padre prima di lei aveva iniziato a parlare a due anni, come le tue ricerche ti hanno dato modo di scoprire. (Se necessario, porterai nella tomba le telefonate fatte a tuo padre nel cuore della notte perché, all’alba degli otto mesi, Rosie non era ancora andata oltre la lallazione e forse era colpa tua che non le avevi dato sufficienti stimoli.) L’assenza -o meglio, la scarsa presenza- di parole non le impedisce di comunicare, ed è tutta fossette mentre ti tende il cubo di plastica, ripetendo quell’approssimazione del tuo nome che è riuscita ad imparare.

Accetti il dono di buon grado. “Grazie mille, Watson, è un cubo estremamente interessante.” Lo rigiri tra le mani, poi spalanchi gli occhi in un’esagerata sorpresa, indicando una delle facce. “Osserva, una erre. È una lettera molto importante, perché è l’iniziale del tuo nome, Rosie. Ripeti dopo di me: rrrrrr” cerchi di farle vedere il movimento della lingua e delle labbra, per aiutarla a memorizzarlo e replicarlo, ma lei si imita a ridere e fare una pernacchia. A quel punto, non puoi far altro che scoppiare in una risata a tua volta, baciandole la testa mentre la stringi a te. C’è qualcosa di istintivamente _giusto_ nel modo in cui il suo corpicino si incastra col tuo, e non puoi far altro che rinnovare silenziosamente il tuo voto.

John emerge dalla cucina con uno strofinaccio in mano. Vi guarda per qualche secondo, senza dire nulla, e sembra trattenere il respiro, come un bambino l’attimo prima di scartare i regali. Tu ricambi lo sguardo, studiando i dettagli della schiena curva e i peli di cane sul pantalone e le macchie di terra sulle scarpe.

Non lo ammetteresti mai ad alta voce, ma quando non potete correre insieme per le strade di Londra e sei costretto a risolvere un caso da solo, John ti manca terribilmente. Perciò ti bei di ogni singola ruga, ogni minuscolo dettaglio. Il suo volto si distende, e in qualche modo irrazionale e umano e perfetto nel suo essere assolutamente John, si apre, e lascia intravedere un sorriso tanto colmo di tenerezza che una parte di te sente di non meritarlo, di dover distogliere lo sguardo; un’altra, incredibilmente umana e rumorosa, ti fa tenere gli occhi incollati su di lui, una falena irrimediabilmente attratta dal fuoco.

John si avvicina, quell’espressione incredibilmente calda sempre al suo posto. È lento e silenzioso, quasi non volesse spaventarvi e allontanarvi. Una volta giunto di fronte a voi, abbandona lo strofinaccio senza molte cerimonie sul divano, e lascia anche lui un bacio sulla testa della bambina, la quale si volta immediatamente, in un moto di sorpresa. “Pà?” domanda, e John le sorride, gli occhi brillanti mentre annuisce. Poi la afferra per le ascelle e la deposita sul pavimento, dove Rosie, senza la minima preoccupazione, si rimette a giocare con i suoi cubetti e peluche. La protesta istintiva che ti affiora alle labbra muore nel momento stesso in cui John riprende a darti la sua massima attenzione, poggiandoti una mano sulla spalla e una sulla nuca, mentre strofina il naso contro il tuo. Il suo pollice si posa esattamente sulla tua carotide. Dovrebbe spaventarti, in un modo primordiale, o quantomeno infastidirti all’idea che possa sentire quanto aumentano i tuoi battiti al suo più semplice tocco, ma l’unica cosa che contribuisce a fare è aumentare la dolce stretta allo stomaco della quale, a quanto pare, non puoi proprio disfarti.

Il bacio, quando John decide che avete atteso a sufficienza, è molto più intenso del solito bacio di bentornato. Non è lieve, non c’è frenesia nella pressione delle sue labbra sulle tue, ma nemmeno il languore del desiderio. È un messaggio prima ancora che un bacio, e per questo lo avvicini ancor più a te, con le mani sui suoi fianchi, schiudendo le labbra e aprendoti per non farlo mai più andare via.

John ti accarezza il viso come se stesse sfiorando una delicata porcellana, e la tua pelle accoglie il suo tocco come se stesse immagazzinando elettricità statica, come le radici di un albero raccolgono, avide, ogni goccia d’acqua. C’è un’impalpabile tenerezza, nel suo tocco, nelle sue labbra sulle tue e nella loro carezza; nel bacio, quasi giocoso, che lascia sul tuo labbro inferiore, prima di separare le vostre labbra definitivamente. Non si allontana di molto: puoi sentire ancora il suo profumo attorno a te, e con gli occhi ancora chiusi strofini il naso contro il suo, stupendoti ancora una volta di come quel nocciolo caldo nel petto -scientificamente parlando, sai che non è altro che il cuore, ma oh, quanto è facile scambiarlo per esso- possa espandersi di secondo in secondo, senza mai esplodere o esaurire lo spazio. Lui ridacchia, una risata gentile, e ti accarezza il labbro col pollice. Ad occhi chiusi, le sensazioni sono ancora più intense, e sorridi, senza preoccupazioni, senza pensieri.

“Ehi” bisbiglia John, e il suo respiro ti accarezza il volto. “Com’è andata la mattinata?” domanda, come se nulla fosse, come se le sue labbra sulle tue non avessero appena scombinato per l’ennesima volta una per una tutte le tue connessioni neuronali, come se qualcosa contasse davvero oltre la porta del 221B.

Ancora ad occhi chiusi, risali con la mano lungo il fianco, viri sul suo petto e lo afferri per il maglione, all’altezza del cuore. John recepisce il messaggio non verbale e posa le labbra sulle tue, di nuovo, un sorriso che non riesce ad andare via nemmeno durante il bacio.

E l’unica cosa che riesci a pensare, con le sue labbra sulle tue e il suo cuore sotto la tua mano, è che non importa la casualità e l’illusione di determinismo, non importa se è tutta un’invenzione umana: in questo momento, sei esattamente dove dovresti essere.

**Author's Note:**

> "I think when the day comes that you have a big detective show where the first half hour was this man at work and he's a maverick and all the usual things and then we went home and his boyfriend says, "Are you alright?" it was just a thing, then something would have genuinely changed." -Mark Gatiss per Gay Times
> 
> Scritta per il bacio numero 8 in questo elenco di prompt ( http://ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com/post/171603071210/types-of-kisses-prompts ). Non sarei mai, mai, mai arrivata a scrivere sta fic senza l’intervento provvidenziale (aka link e ‘provi a farlo?’ di Giusy), e non la vedreste mai sotto questa forma se non fosse per Giu, Clarissa, Lucrezia e Ila.  
> Due note:  
> -Sherlock parla in un paio di punti di illusione di determinismo e, dato che potrebbe risultare poco chiaro, essenzialmente ci si riferisce al determinismo come “[la] concezione secondo la quale gli accadimenti della realtà metafisica, fisica o morale sono reciprocamente connessi in modo necessario e invariabile.” (grazie, @ dizionario treccani online per le definizioni il più accessibile possibile)  
> -Si parla anche di lallazione, ovvero la produzione pre-linguistica dei neonati (i primi suoni “sillabici”, diciamo, per farla breve). Sherlock, essendo la Soccer Mom dei Geni che non ha mai avuto una bambina tra le mani prima d’ora, parte da presupposti sbagliati circa lo sviluppo  
> -biscottini a chi indovina l’ispirazione per il titolo
> 
> Se per caso qualcuno volesse chiacchierare (o mandarmi il prompt per uno di questi baci + una coppia [eye emoji]) mi trovate a ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com/ask !!!


End file.
